Current events
Current events is a centralized spot on the wiki for announcements and discussions that concern the whole of the wiki. If you want to post a message here, feel free to add a new item at the top of the page. Don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Also check out the forum for help and community discussion issues. 05:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I have no name. Who am I? x Where's Waldo? At Megacon 2011. What: Come dressed as Waldo/Wally, Wenda or Wilma, or any other characters, including Wally Watchers! Or just dro p by to see those of us who are dressed up! We'll be having a photoshoot, and our own game of Where's Waldo (and Odlaw)! If you find us during the game, you will be rewarded with a special treat. (We'll also have volunteers handing out "Wanted" posters of Waldo and Odlaw.) W''' 'here: ' Orange County Convention Center Hall C Food Court 9899 International Drive, Orlando, FL 32819 Convention Center Map '''When: Friday, March 25th, 2011 (1 P.M.-3 P.M.) Who: Everyone is welcome! More details: Facebook Event Page The 2nd Annual Mob of Waldos What: Arrive dressed as Waldo or Wenda and participate in re-enacting the scene of the most difficult Waldo puzzle ever. Come in a red and white striped shirt, blue pants and your choice of accessories and meet other Waldo fans! Where: San Francisco, Market and Embarcadero -- the square outside the Ferry Building (inside the Ferry Building if it is raining). ::1 Ferry Building ::San Francisco, California 94111 (directions) When: Sunday, November 11, 2007 (Noon - 3PM) Who: Children of all ages. Be sure to bring your friends! More details: www.mobofwaldos.com 150+ articles Wow! We now have over 150 article! — WaldoWatcher, 17:02, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Welcome to Waldo Wiki! Hello, it's nice to have you aboard! This project is still very much in its infancy and we can use any (and all) help, input, ideas and expertise. Just jump in wherever you feel comfortable and tackle any tasks (big or small) that you are inspired to take on. This is a team project and every contributor is important to creating a comprehensive and organized guide to all things Waldo. I hope you decide to stick around and participate in developing this encyclopedia. There is a lot of fun to be had from being part of a small wiki community. As a new contributor, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the quirks and apparent complexity of a project such as this. But don't worry, things become much easier and clearer as you go. Here are a few tips to get started: * One of the best places to get information on how the wiki works is in the FAQs. * Be sure to introduce yourself at Waldo Wiki:Contributors. There you can meet the other contributors, compare notes and share you’re story with the community. * Please sign your name on any talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your username and the date. And if you get stuck or have any questions, feel free to contact me, WaldoWatcher - I'm more than happy to give a helping hand. -- WaldoWatcher 19:39, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Waldo Wiki